Pertenencia
by Sugar Fuckin' Diamonds
Summary: —No me digas qué no debo de hacer contigo Eren— expuso Rivaille mientras paseaba su lengua por el pecho del menor— Recuerda que cada cabello, cada dedo, cada pestaña, cada perfección e imperfección que se albergan en tu cuerpo no te pertenecen, todo lo tuyo es mío— Pasó las piernas de Eren por encima de sus hombros— Solamente mío.


Hola criaturitas del señor (?) la verdad me acabo de hacer una cuenta en , pero ya tengo alrededor de cinco meses escribiendo :3 en fin, espero que les guste mi OS, es algo hard (¿?)

**Advertencias**: el contenido es YAOI, o sea chicoxchico ya tu sabe (¿?) si no te gusta cierra la ventana y sí te gusta pues enjoy it ._./

Otra cosita, las personalidades quizás no cuadren mucho, pues es el primer fic de SNK que escribo, así que podría contarse como OC…

También aclaro que la trama de OS NO ES MÍA, me inspiré en un doujin para hacerlo, más obvioulsy le puse mi toque personal.

EN FIIIIN, sin más los dejo con su preciada lectura ;)

—Se me rompió una uña.

Eren alzó su mirada ligeramente, pero sin desconcentrarse de su labor. El mayor, sin despegar la vista de su uña quebrada, prosiguió.

—Es tu culpa por ser tan _desobediente_.

—P-Perdón…

—No te dije que te detuvieras.

Rivaille lo tomó bruscamente por los cabellos, obligándolo a seguir engullendo con dificultad su miembro bañado en líquido pre-seminal. El chico titán cerró sus ojos, y al verse atado de las manos por el pañuelo de su sargento, la tarea de _mamar _era más difícil. Rivaille acariciaba con tranquilidad los mechones castaños que se iban cayendo frente al rostro de Eren, de vez en cuando soltaba algún gemido traicionero que delataba el profundo placer que le hacía sentir el menor. La imagen que tenía Rivaille frente a sus ojos era en definitiva la más excitante, pervertida y hermosa que cualquiera pudiese ver; frente a él, con las manos atadas por detrás de la espalda y las piernas ligeramente abiertas, semidesnudo, yacía Eren Jaeger chupando cual paleta el pene del mayor. Su boquita era pequeña por lo que a duras penas cubría la mitad de éste, y la saliva entremezclada con el líquido pre-seminal de Rivaille escurría vulgarmente por las comisuras de sus abiertos labios. Rivaille tragó saliva. Ser sargento y amante de Eren traía muchas ventajas.

—Has mejorado, mocoso.

Eren se sonrojó ante el comentario, y con el rubor tan palpable trepando desde sus mejillas hasta su cuero cabelludo, su apariencia inocente se acentuó, dando mucho para la imaginación retorcida y perversa de Rivaille.

—Oí, ¿dónde quieres que me corra? ¿En tu boca en tu rostro? —hizo una pausa, y antes de que Eren pudiese decir algo respondió por él— ¿En tu boca? Muy bien, ya que insistes…

Lo tomó con firmeza por la cabeza y dio profundas estocadas, y cuando sintió que el orgasmo venía soltó un gemido grave y sensual. Eren abrió los ojos; no le gustaba que se corriera en su boca, pero no quería contradecir al Corporal. Le _asustaba_, pero al mismo tiempo le _excitaba_.

—No te lo tragues—demandó Rivaille— Abre la boca.

Eren entreabrió sus labios y dejó ver la semilla del sargento reposar tibia sobre su lengua, y un chorrito del mismo se escurrió por un costado de su boca. El mayor sonrió de lado para luego cerrar la boquita de su amante con los dedos.

—Traga.

En los oídos de Rivaille se albergó un sonido pervertido y excitante, aquel que produjo el pasar de su propio semen por la garganta del pequeño.

—Buen niño, mereces una recompensa.

Desató con delicadeza las manos de Eren. Éste se sobó las muñecas y pudo notar como unas rojas marcas se extendían por las mismas. Sonrió para sus adentros; definitivamente era masoquista.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Corporal obligó a Eren a hacerse hacia atrás con su pie, y el menor abrió las piernas al momento en que Rivaille ponía su pie dolorosamente sobre su palpitante erección.

— ¿Te pusiste duro con una mamada? Eren, eres un pervertido, sin embargo como ha mejorado mucho te daré la oportunidad de que me digas qué quieres que haga por ti.

Lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdosos, tratando de hacer un amago por responderle, mas el miedo y la lujuria nublaban su mente impidiéndole pensar cosas razonables. Podía pedirle que le dejara ir, que no le hiciese más daño físico de lo que ya le había hecho. Se miró los brazos. A lo largo de su piel ligeramente apiñonada se extendían marcas purpúreas de tamaños varios hechas a raíz de diferentes sesiones de sexo, de diferentes posiciones, de diferentes torturas. Se suponía que al principio tenían relaciones porque, de esa manera, Eren se agotaba a tal punto que no le quedaba ni una gota de energía para transformarse en titán —aunque él lo consideraba más bien una excusa follárselo—.

Sin embargo a pesar de que a veces Rivaille era muy duro con él, de las miles de veces que mientras intimaban el mayor le decía palabras altisonantes al oído, de las marcas, rasguños y mordidas que se plasmaban diferentes tonos, formas y tamaños, a él le gustaba. Le gustaba a tal punto que se sentía enfermo de puro placer. Y no importaba con cuantas personas hubiese podido intimar antes o después de Rivaille pues sabía que solo el mayor lo podía hacer sentir tanto dolor, placer, amor y odio al mismo tiempo.

Se mojó los labios con su lengua, y sin titubear ni cortarse la voz expresó sus más bajos deseos.

—Fólleme, vióleme, como usted quiera llamarle. Hágame suyo hasta que su nombre se quede tatuado en mi memoria.

Rivaille lo miró entre sorprendido y consternado, pero él no era quien para desobedecer tan noble petición por parte de su soldado. Se desprendió de sus últimos ropajes y los hizo a un lado, se descalzó también. Tomó a Eren entre sus brazos y o recostó en su cama, dejando sus piernas separadas y su rosada entrada a su merced. Le escupió y frotó sin cuidado, para luego posicionar la punta de su pene en el ano de Eren. Empujó con rudeza hasta que sus testículos golpearon el trasero del menor, rasguñó sus glúteos, lujurioso, y empezó así un vaivén de profundas estocadas fuertes y rápidas. Eren sacó a relucir un gemido alto, sin importar si algún guardia pudiese escucharlos o verlos en pleno acto sexual. Corporal pellizcó uno de sus pezones y lamió el otro, sin dejar detrás las penetraciones rudas que tanto hacían gritar a Eren.

— ¡AH, C-CORPORAL, AHÍ NO PORF…!

—No me digas qué no debo de hacer contigo Eren— expuso Rivaille mientras paseaba su lengua por el pecho del menor— Recuerda que cada cabello, cada dedo, cada pestaña, cada perfección e imperfección que se albergan en tu cuerpo no te pertenecen, todo lo tuyo es mío— Pasó las piernas de Eren por encima de sus hombros, y sus brazos se posicionaron por en las caderas del chico— Solamente mío.

Eren abrió los ojos, y, sin poder evitar ponerse a llorar, lagrimitas de felicidad y dolor se resbalaron por sus pómulos rojos cual tomate por el calor y la vergüenza juntos. Rivaille lo había declarado _su propiedad. _Podían llamarlo anormal, estúpido, ingenuo o cualquiera de sus sinónimos por sentirse de esa manera, pero mientras a él le gustase el sargento y supiese que era _parcialmente _correspondido se podía dar por bien servido. No podía decir que era amor, pues para él el amor era un sentimiento ambiguo imposible de explicar, una sensación que llegaba por sí sola cuando fuese el momento correcto; no era amor, era la más pura _atracción_ lo que podía definir lo que sentía hacia Rivaille. Y mientras Rivaille se sintiera bien estando con el de manera sexual y amistosa —si se podían seguir llamando colegas— los demás podían irse al carajo.

—Eren, me vengo, ah…

—H-Hágalo dentro de mí…

Rivaille dio las últimas penetraciones y dejó que su semen se vaciara dentro de Eren, el cual lo sentía caliente y viscoso resbalándose desde su entrada hasta por debajo de sus muslos. El mayor salió de dentro de Eren con cuidado, y por primera vez en todo su encuentro sexual se miraron a los ojos. Los ojos de Eren eran redondeados, con mezclas verdes esmeralda y azules zafiro, mientras que los ojos de Rivaille eran verde olivo, afilados. No supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron mirándose, tampoco cuando chocaron sus labios y se juntaron en un beso apasionante pero a la vez dulce; un beso como el de las parejas.

—Eren— carraspeó un poco para después continuar— Llevamos poco menos de dos años conociéndonos, y quizás mi actitud no es precisamente la más caballerosa y refinada. Te he hecho llorar más veces de las que te he hecho reír, a veces mis castigos y deseos sexuales por ti van más allá de lo imaginable y pueden ser difíciles de aguantar—pausó un momento, como dudando— Nunca he sabido a ciencia cierta qué es el amor ni cuáles son sus características puesto que nunca he estado enamorado. Y no vayas a creer que esto es una especie de declaración improvisada, es más bien algo parecido a "_me llamas más la atención que cualquier otro mocoso_"…

El menor miró a Rivaille algo confundido, y pudo notar que las mejillas del mencionado estaban casi encendidas. Sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios curveados.

_Se conformaba con saber que era el único interés romántico en la vida del mayor._

_Fin._

Si te gustó déjame un bello review (: nos leemos luego *o*


End file.
